With you the first time
by Ay shi Sora-chan
Summary: Hyuga Hinata menyatakan cintanya kepada Uchiha Sasuke dan mereka pun mulai berpacaran. Awalnya Hinata sangat bahagia bisa berpacaran dengan orang yang dia cintai, tapi mereka ternyata tidak melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan orang yang berpacaran,seperti pulang bersama-sama atau mengirim email setiap hari. Hinata pun merasa sedih/'apakah cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan'. chap 4
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclmers : Naruto punya Mashasi Kisimoto selalu, saya hanya minjem Sasuke sama Hinata doank

Pairing :Sasuke x Hinata

Slight :Sasuke x Karin, Hinata x Sai, Naruto x Sakura

Warning :AU,OOC,Miss-typo,Alur cepat,Language dan EYD berantakan

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sekolah Konoha High School atau biasa di kenal dengan KHS ini aku bersekolah. Aku selalu iri melihat teman-teman ku yang punya pacar. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan bersinar-sinar,aku selalu berfikir 'apakah suatu saat nanti aku bisa menjalani hari-hari yang berkilau seperti itu dengan orang yang ku cintai?',mengingat dari dulu kakak ku selalu over protective kepada adik-adiknya,tapi kali ini berbeda...

Kakakku sekarang sedang di luar negeri,dia bersekolah di sana karena kakakku yang jenius itu mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah yang dia inginkan dari dulu itu,meneruskan bersekolah di salah satu Universitas di Amerika,Universitas yang sangat terkenal dan elit, akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari pengawasannya.

Ahh…iya kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa aku,yeah…benar…

namaku adalah Hyuga Hinata,aku kelas 1 SMA,hari ini…

Aku akan menyatakan cintaku…

"Sa-sasuke-kun se-selamat ulang tahun,ini ha-hadiah ulang tahun dari ku. A-anu…a-aku su-suka kamu " dengan bergetar aku menjulurkan bungkusan yang di dalamnya berisi kado untuknya.

Orang yang ku sukai ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke,dia anak kelas sebelah,dia juga anggota klub basket,orangnya baik dan pendiam,itu menurutku. Tapi kata teman-temanku dia itu di juluki si tampan berhati es pada setiap wanita yang mendekatinya.

Dia tidak segan-segan berbicara kasar atau pun membentak,tapi yang kuketahui dia tidak seperti itu,aku berkata seperti itu karna aku percaya padanya kalau dia itu tidak seperti yang orang lain katakan,buktinya bermulai saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya .

**flashback **

Semua berawal saat aku baru masuk sekolah,karena jadwal kereta,setiap hari aku harus datang pagi,rasanya tidak enak. Di pagi hari seperti ini,yang ada hanya anak-anak yang sedang latihan pagi,waktu itu…aku mau menggambil uwabakiku di loker sepatu di ujung lorong menuju kelas.

"Duh…letak lokerku terlalu tinggi" ujar Hinata yang kesusahan menggambil uwabakinya yang berada di loker paling atas.

SETTT

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan ada orang di balik punggungnya dan menggambilkan uwabakinya,orang itu langsung berbalik setelah menyerahkan uwabakiku tadi. Tapi sebelum dia pergi,aku langsung berbalik melihat orang yang sudah menolongku.

"E-eh…a-anu…arigatou" aku membungkuk sopan padanya.

Dia hanya berhenti di tempatnya dan sedekit memiringkan kepalanya sambil bergumam "hn" saja lalu pergi begitu saja. Sejak hari itu,setiap hari Sasuke mengambilkan uwabakiku,mungkin terdengar naïf dan lucu,tapi aku menyukainya.

**NORMAL POV**

DHEG

DHEG

DHEG

Aku menundukkan kepelaku,aku sungguh tegang menanti jawaban Sasuke. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar detak jantungku sendiri. Tanganku semakin memegang erat bagian bawah Sasuke mulai berkata,aku hanya menunduk mendengarkan.

Sasuke "Aku..."

Tubuhku semakin meneggang,aku menundukkan kepalaku semakin dalam sambil memejamkan mata.

"Aku juga ...menyukaimu"spontan aku membuka mataku dan mendongakkan wajahku menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke "Jadi...mulai sekarang kita pacaran, ya...!"

Hinata "I-iya"

Aku merasa lega dan senang sekali,pacar pertama ku yang selalu ku idam-idamkan. 'Sasuke kirim e-mail untuk ku tiap hari yeah...'.

'Kita pulang sama-sama dan saat libur kita pergi kencan sambil bergandengan tangan. Mari kita bersama memulai hari-hari yang indah, ahh...senangnya'.

**DI KELAS **

"Hinata, pacarmu memanggil tu...". Kata Tenten sambil menunjukkan tangannya ke pintu. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap Tenten-chan dan melihat dia menunjukkan tangannya ke pintu. Saat aku lihat apa yang ada diluar pintu.

BLUSH

Wajah ku merona merah saat dia menatap mataku, disana ada Sasuke-kun yang berdiri di depan pintu. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku,malu...

Aku berdiri dari bangku ku untuk menemui Sasuke-kun yang sedang menungguku di luar,ku lihat tenten-chan sedang cekikikan melihatku yang meronah merah karna aku melihat keluar ,pertama kali yang ku lihat adalah wajah gelisah Sasuke-kun dengan sedikit rona merah di pipihnya. Walaupun itu Cuma terlihat samar-samar,tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya.

"Emmm ...a-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Begini, hari ini klub basket libur, kau mau pulang bersama?"

Aku terkejut saat dia bilang begitu, spontan aku mengangguk mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Hn...kalu begitu sampai nanti"

"I-iya, sampai nanti"

Dia langsung berbalik membelakangiku & berjalan lurus ke depan meninggalkanku, aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

'Apa dia sengaja libur demi aku? Rasanya menyenangkan'

Aku ingin sekali bertanya tentang dia 'Apa yang kamu sukai?apa yang kamu lakukan saat libur?tapi Sasuke orangnya pendiam, kalu dia Cuma bilang "Hn...atau oh..." bisa jadi gawat. Aku senang sekali,salah satu keinginan ku terwujud.

Tapi...

SLIINGGG

Saat kami jalan berdua saja, suasana jadi hening & canggung begini.

'Bagai mana ini?dari tadi kami diam terus, suasananya jadi aneh. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apa yang harus dikatakan?apa yang tadi ingin kubicarakan ya?kalau berdua seperti ini, rasanya jadi deg-degkan'

'Aku harus bagaimana?'

DHEG

DHEG

DHEG

Aku melirikkan mataku melihat dia, dia terus saja memandang lurus kedepan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya,tapi aku masih bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya. Kami pun hanya berjalan bersama tampa berbicaraapapun. Semua tidak berjalan seperti yang aku inginkan,sampai aku berada di depan rumahku pun kami tetap tak berbicara apa pun.

Dia hanya menatapku saja tampa berkata. Akhirnya aku hanya diam dan menatab mukanya mengisyaratkan padanya untuk meminta ijin kalau aku akan memasuki rumahku. Sasuke hanya mengganguk pun memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaima…"

"Ahh…okaeri,Hinata sudah pulang tenyata" ucap Hitomi,ibu Hinata dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Iya okaa-san,Hinata ke kamar dulu ya,Hinata lelah"

"Iya,istirahatlah sayang"

Aku pun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku,sesampainya aku pun langsung menjahtuhkan tubuhku diranjang.

'Duhh...tadi sama sekali gak bias ngobrol,bagaimana kalau dia berfikir aku orang yang membosankan?'

'Ahh...iya,aku kirim email saja. Kalau lewat emailkan tidak begitu canggungkan'

Aku langsung menggambil ponselku didalam tas. Aku membuka ponselku dan menggetikkan sesuatu untuk Sasuke.

**To : Sasuke-kun**

**From : Hinata-chan**

**Sasuke,apa yang kamu sukai?**

**Send.**

'Ini email pertamaku untuk Sasuke. Balasan dari sasuke nanti seperti apa,ya?'

'Aku ingin mengirim email email setiap hari. Kalau akrab dalam email,sa'at berduaan kami bias ngobrol dengan lebih akrab'

**DRRRRTTT DRRRRRTTT**

Tiba-tiba ponsel bergetar,menandakan ada email yang masuk.

'Pasti balasan dari Sasuke' pun langsung membuka pesan yang masuk dan melihat isi pesan dari Sasuke.

**1 pesan masuk**

**To : Hinata-chan**

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**Aku suka tomat & basket**

"Ehh?Kenapa balasannya Cuma ini" ucap Hinata heran.

**SKIP TIME**

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa aku bertemu dengannya saat dia mengambilkan sepatuku.

"Gomen,aku tidak suka menulis email"kata Sasuke.

"O-ohh...be-begitu, tak apa-apa" kata Hinata.

'Berarti tidak mungkin setiap hari menulis email, padahal aku menginginkannya. Walaupun email tidak mungkin, hari ini kami bisa berduaan lagi, seperti yang selalu aku inginkan.

Aku mulai menggepalkan tangan ku dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya "Sa-sasuke-kun, mulai hari ini..."

Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat gugup,lalu meneruskan ucapannya tadi.

"Ek-ekskul basket ti-tidak liburkan?" walaupun aku tergagap tapi aku terus melanjutkan bertanya kepadanya.

"Bo-boleh aku me-menunggumu sampai selesai?"

'Berhasil' ucapku dalam tak sanggup untuk menatap wajahnya hanya bisa menunduk sambil memejamkan mata ku takut.

"Tentu,datanglah nanti" kata Sasuke datar

Aku lega mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

##

Akhirnya kamipun berjalan bersama menuju kelas masing-masing. Pelajaranpun di mulai dan tanpa terasa jam sudah berputar lama dan akhirnya menunjukkan waktu untuk pulang bagi para murid-murid yang sedang belajar di sekolah hari ini.

Akupun mulai mengemasi buku-buku ku dan alat-alat tulisku ke dalam tas ku dan bersabar menunggu teman-temanku yang keluar dengan berdesak-desakkan. Setelah kelas sudah mulai lenggang, baru aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas dan langsung menuju ke tempat latihan anggota club basket Sasuke.

Akupun menyusuri lorong demi lorong hingga menemukan pintu club basket, aku dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang latihan dengan anggota lainnya, dia sangat keren saat bermain basket,wajahnya sunggu serius sampai baju yang dikenakannya basah oleh keringat, sepertinya dia sudah mulai lelah.

Akupun memanggilnya "Sa-sasuke-kun',dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihatku, saat aku berdiri diambang pintu ruangan basket.

"Ahh..." aku dikejutkan dengan suara yang membentakku

"Apa-apaan kamu ini? Cuma anggota club basket yang boleh datang ke sini. Selalu saja ada anak yang menggangu, apa kamu mau melihat Sasuke-kun? Biarpun begitu kamu tetap harus menunggu diluar". Ujar Karin yang sebagai menejer tim basket.

Akupun hanya menundukkan kepalaku sambil mengucapkan maaf sambil tergagap, takut dengan orang yang ada di hadapanku,dia benar-benar menakutkan.

"Go-gomen" ujarku lirih

'Tapi Sasuke tak pernah memberitaku'.

Sasuke yang melihat aku datang dan dimarahi olek Karin datang menolongku.

SET…

"Aku yang menyuruhnya kesini, Karin".

DHEG

Sasuke menghadap kearahku sambil berkata "Maaf Hinata, aku tidak tau kalau orang luar club dilarang masuk". Kata Sasuke

"Ti-tidak apa-apa". Jawab Hinata

Karin hanya menggerutu kesal karna Sasuke membela Hinata dan mengacuhkan dirinya.

'Sial… kenapa si Sasuke-kun pakai membela dia segala, biasanya dia hanya diam saja saat ada wanita yang datang melihatnya, dasar menyebalkan'.

Karinpun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata di depan pintu, para teman-teman anggota basket yang melihat mereka berdua-pun mulai mengusili pasangan baru itu dengan mencibir mereka.

"wah… ternyata si teme itu normal juga yeah, ku kira dia guy, hehe..." ucap Naruto dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Daidara "Sasuke juga melindungi ceweknya ya? Keren dech…"

Sebelum di olok-olok tambah parah, Sasuke pun menutup pintu yang ada dibelakangnya dengan keras.

BLUUSH

Wajah mereka berdua sudah sama-sama Sasuke menutup-nutupinya dengan berusaha memasang wajah tenang dan datarnya kembali.

"maaf"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, a-aku juga minta maaf, se-sepertinya aku menggangu, lebih baik a-aku pulang saja ya..?".

Akupun menundukkan kepalaku dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi dengan cepat sasuke sudah menarik tanganku agar tidak pergi.

DHEG

"Ehh..?"

" Kalau kamu mau, sebenarnya aku ingin kamu menungguku, apakah kamu mau?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Te-tentu saja, a-aku akan tunggu" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis walaupun masih tergagap.

"Hn" Sasuke pun mulai berlari kembali memasuki lapangan.

'Apa itu artinya Sasuke ingin pulang bersamaku? apa artinya kemarin dia tidak merasa bosan'.

Aku senang, senang...sekali, walaupun kami memang tidak bisamengobrol kemarin, tapi sepertinya perasaan kami sama.

'Sasuke… hari ini aku ingin ngobrol banyak dengan mu'. Ucap hinata dalam hatinya yang berbunga-bunga saat ini.

To be Continue...^^

Hai,salam kenal ne minna-san. Saya author newbie kembali lagi membawa fanfic kedua saya…

Semoga fanfic kedua saya ini tidak mengecewakan seperti fanfic perdana saya kemarin…^^

Ohh..yeah thanks untuk my best freand Melody Maulidiya dan Justmine Rewolf yang membantu saya menyelesaikan fanfic ini…

Arigatou nee…^_^

.

.

Kritik dan saran saya terimah dengan senang hati…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclmers : Naruto punya Mashasi Kisimoto selalu, saya hanya minjem Sasuke sama Hinata doank

Pairing :Sasuke x Hinata

Slight :Sasuke x Karin, Hinata x Sai, Naruto x Sakura

Warning :AU,OOC,Miss-typo,Alur cepat,Language dan EYD berantakan

With You The First Time by Ay Shi Sora-Chan

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"Maaf"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, a-aku juga minta maaf, se-sepertinya aku menggangu, lebih baik a-aku pulang saja ya..?".

Akupun menundukkan kepalaku dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi dengan cepat sasuke sudah menarik tanganku agar tidak pergi.

DHEG

"Ehh..?"

" Kalau kamu mau, sebenarnya aku ingin kamu menungguku, apakah kamu mau?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Te-tentu saja, a-aku akan tunggu" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis walaupun masih tergagap.

"Hn" Sasuke pun mulai berlari kembali memasuki lapangan.

'Apa itu artinya Sasuke ingin pulang bersamaku?apa artinya kemarin dia tidak merasa bosan'.

Aku senang, senang...sekali, walaupun kami memang tidak bisamengobrol kemarin, tapi sepertinya perasaan kami sama.

'Sasuke,hari ini aku ingin ngobrol banyak dengan mu'. Ucap hinata dalam hatinya yang berbunga-bunga saat ini.

**SKIP TIME**

"Ehh?"

'Ke-kenapa semuanya juga ikut?' kata Hinata dalam hati.

Di depan gerbang KHS, berdiri Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Deidara dan Suigetsu. yang sedang menatap menggoda kedua pasangan SasuHina tersebut.

"Ini pacarmu Teme?" ucap Naruto heran sambil nyengir menyebalkan.

"Dasar, kau malah lebih dulu pacaran dibandingkan senior- un, menyebalkan" ujar Deidara sambil pura-pura kesal.

"Kalian berdua naik kereta kan?kita pulang sama-sama ya" celetuk Sai tampa dosa.

"Eh..? i-iya"

"Maaf, ya" kata Sasuke berbisik ke Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya cepat.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tapi apa boleh buat. "

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya diam dan sedikit kecewa.

'Habisnya, kalau begini kami tidak bisa mengobrol.'

Mungkin…

Perasaan Sasuke tidak sama denganku.

Ha…ha…ha…

Terdengar suara tawa diantara mereka, Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Sasuke kelihatan senang." ucap lirih Hinata saat melihat senyum Sasuke bersama teman-temannya.

'Jauh berbedah dengan saat kami hanya berdua'

"Aduh… kenapa aku jadi berfikir seperti itu?" kata Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran negative yang berkeliaran di menunduk sedih memikirkan semua ini.

'Kenapa… semuanya tidak berjalan dengan lancar?'

*WITH YOU THE FIRS TIME*

Di kelas Hinata hanya diam saja sambil mendengarkan nasehat Ino, tadi Hinata menceritakan semuanya kepada sahbatnya itu.

"Apa boleh buat oleh buat, kalau semuanya tidak berjalan seperti yang kamu inginkan".

"Tapi…"

"Hinata biarpun aku dan Sai pacaran, kami juga jarang kirim Email ataupun ngobrol".

"Itu benar, karena sibuk dengan basket, kami juga tidak pernah kencan" ujar Sai membenarkan.

"Emm… kalau soal email, pacarku perlu panik begitu". Kata Ino .

"Kau tenang saja,ok…!" Ino memberi ketenangan pada Hinata sambil memegang kedua pundak Hinata.

"I-iya"

'Tapi aku ingin kirim E-mail setiap hari, Pulang sama-sama, sering mengobrol dan kencan, itu hal yang biasakan? Tapi kenapa tidak bisa? Apa masalahnya pada kami berdua?' Aku jadi berpikir seperi itu.

**KRING…KRING…**

Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah berbunyi, waktunya semua siswa dan siswi di sekolah KHS pulang, karena jam pelajaran telah usai. didepan lemari sepatu Hinata, Sasuke berdiri dengan menenteng tas sekolahnya. Walaupun begitu Hinata tidak tau kalau Sasuke ada di hadapannya, karena selama diaberjalan Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan fokus melihat lantai yang dipijakinya.

"Hinata"

"Eh-eh…?Sasuke…".

"Bagaimana kalu kita nanti berkencan?" kata Sasuke yang lansung to the point yang tanpa basa-basi langsung mengutarakan maksud tujuannya menemui Hinata.

**DHEG**

"A-apa?Ke-kencan?".

"Hn, hari sabtu dan minggu memang ada kegiatan, tapi sebentar lagi kami mau liburan".

"Ka-kapan?" tanya Hinata mencicit.

"Aku masih belum tau, kalau sudah pasti aku akan memberitahumu".

"Ba-baiklah" ujar Hinata sambil menunduk, yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi rona merah dipipinya.

"Kita pikirkan dulu mau pergi kemana, ya? Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak sabar ingin pergi" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum walaupun terlihat samar.

"Ah i-iya" ujar Hinata dengan tersenyum manis. Yang tidak lagi menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya kepada Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, aku kembali ke club basket dulu" Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan

"Hn" Akhirnya Sasuke-pun meninggalkan Hinata dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Hinata pun hatinya berbungah-bunga, dia begitu senang. senyum manis tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Hinata berjalan dengan langkah dan hati yang senang melewati etalase pertokoan, di kota Konoha ini.

Sesampainya dirumah Hinata langsung masuk kekamar dan membuka lemari pakaiannya tanpa melepas seragam sekolahnya terlebih dahulu, Hinata memilih baju-baju yang dimilikinya dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ini tidak bagus" ujar Hinata yang membolak-balikkan dress warna hijau tosca di tanggannya.

Merasa tidak cocok dengan dress hijau tosca ditanggannya, Hinata melempar asal ketempat tidur. Dia pun mengambil lagi gaun warna kuning.

"Yang ini terlalu cerah" ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Memilih-milih baju kembali, Hinata memberhentikan jarinya tepat diatas dress berwarna ungu soft tanpa lengan dengan pita kecil berwarna ungu tua yang menjulur kesamping membungkus pinggangnya, dengan akhiran simpul berbentuk pita sedang yang terlihat manis dimata Hinata.

"Ini terlihat bagus" mata Hinata berbinar senang melihat dress berwarna ungu soft yang dirasa cocok untuk digunakan berkencan nanti bersama Sasuke. Dress ungu soft ini adalah kado ulang tahun Hinata yang ke-15 tahun lalu, Dress itu dari sepupunya Hyuga Neji yang sekarang ada di Amerika meneruskan pendidikannya di salah satu universitas ternama, yaitu Universitas Harvard.

"Nanti pergi kemana, ya?"

"Ketaman hiburan atau kebioskop? Atau pergi piknik dan membawa bekal makanan?"

"Sasuke mungkin akan menyukainya?"

Hinata mebayangkan saat-saat dimana dia dan Sasuke berdua saja ditaman yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon rindang dan banyak bunga-bunga yang bemekaran mewarnai kencan pertamanya nanti.

"Hahh… aku sudah tidak sabar" ujarHinata menghela nafas sambil merebahkan tubuh di kasur empuknya, menutup mata sambil berangan-angan.

'Nanti kencan pertamaku dengan Sasuke harus berhasil' kata hati Hinata sebelum jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Esok harinya Hinata bangun terlambat, ini semua gara-gara semalam Hinata terus saja menghayal tentang kencannya nanti bersama Sasuke sampai tak tau sore itu Hinata membongkar seluruh isi lemarinya dan membersihkannya setelah makan malam bersama keluarganya, dan jadilah Hinata sekarang berlari-lari menuju gerbang sekolah KHS.

HAAH…HAAH…HAAH…

Sedikitlagi…

dan…

berhasil…!

TAP…HOSH…HOSH…HOSH…

Hinata membungkukkan badannya memegangi lututnya serta mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Hinata menengok kesamping saat dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. ternyata didepan sana, ada sahabatnya Ino sedang berjalan santai di belakangnya.

"Ohayou Hinata-Chan".

"Ohayou ne I-ino-chan"

"Ino-chan, a-ayo cepat, kita su-sudah terlambat"

"Tenang saja Hinata, kelas akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Tak usah buru-buru"

"Ehh...? iya, Ino-chan benar" jawab Hinata Sambil melihat jam tanggan yang terpasang di tanggannya masih menunjukkan anggka 06.45, yang berarti masih ada waktu sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke kelas mereka di kelas, mereka mendapati teman sekelasa mereka masih terlihat sibuk sendiri. Ada yang menggosip ria, membaca komik, mendengarkan music, ada yang galau, tidur, bahkan ada yang sedang mengcopy paste jawaban soal dari temannya, pada hal harusnya soal itu adalah pr yang harus dikerjakan di rumah, sesuai namanya.

Hinata duduk di bangkunya yang berada di nomor tiga, paling ujung di dekat jendela.

Yang langsung menghadap ke lapangan basket ke jendela, Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke dan timnya yang sedang latihan pagi.

Muka Hinata memerah saat dia mencuri-curi pandang kepada Sasuke yang sedang bermain basket, apalagi Sasuke juga mulai melihat ke jendela kelas langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela kaca wajah yang masih merona Hinata melirik kembali ke bawah ketempat Sasuke berada.

beristirahat sejenak, dan mulai kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Kulihat Sasuke berjalan menjauhi lapangan dan menghilang dibalik koridor sekolah.

"Hinata-chan, kamu lihat apa? "

"Ee-eh? ti-tidak lihat apa-apa kok…" ujar Hinata gugup.

"Emm…benarkah?" Tanya Ino-chan curiga, sambil melihat kearah yang tadi sempat di lihat Hinata.

"Ehh..tidak ada apa-apa…!" ujar Ino-chan bingung.

"E-emang ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok…Ino-chan" ucap Hinata menyakinkan Sahabatnya.

"Ok…ok, fine. Aku percaya padamu."

"Hinata-chan kamu bawah majalah yang kemarin tidak?"

"Umm..ba-bawah, Ino-chan mau lihat?"

"Iya, mana…aku pengen baca" ucap Ino-chan menjulurkan tangannya kedepan Hinata.

Melihat tasnya, Hinata menggambil majahnya yang kemarin baru dia beli saat akan pulang sekolah. Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkannya, Hinata memberikan majalah tersebut kepada Ino-chan.

"I-ini Ino-chan..." Hinata menjulurkan majalahnya kepada Ino-chan.

"Iya, Arigatou" ucap Ino-chan berterimah kasih sambil duduk disamping Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum maklum kepada sahabatnya itu, Ino-chan memang seperti itu, selalu bersikap bebas tampa beban dan selalu ceria.

Hinata akhirnya juga menggambil buku di dalam tasnya, lebih tepatnya buku tulis beserta alat-alat tulisnya.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa banyak sekali halamannya yang ditandai?"

"Eh? I-itu…soalnya aku i-ingin berkencan dengan Sasuke-kun" lirih Hinata.

"Apaaaa?" ujar Ino-chan berteriak.

"A-ano…Ino-chan, ja-jangan teriak-teriak begitu, semuanya jadi te-terganggu" Ujar Hinata yang merona Malu saat di pandangi dengan tatapan menyelidik, ingin tau dari teman-teman sekelasnya karna terganggu dan heran akanteriakan Sahabatnya, Ino-chan.

"Eh..iya, gomen ne menganggu" ujar Ino-chan melihat ke teman-teman yang ada di kelasnya. Dengan sikap penuh salah tingkah, karna berteriak tidak jelas di pagi-pagi begini.

"Jadi…apa itu benar?" Tanya Ino-chan penasaran.

Hinata yang memang dari awal sudah memerah wajahnya karna malu hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan menjawab pertannyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa Sasuke yang mengajakmu?"Tanya Ino-chan dan dijawab Hinata dengan anggukan lagi.

"Uwaaahhh...akhirnya keinginanmu terwujud, Hinata-chan"

"I-iya"

"Kau harus berdandan secantik mungkin Hinata-chan, inikan kencan pertamamu. Kamu pasti senang sekali sekarang, beda dengan waktu itu"

"I-iya, selain itu, aku juga sangat senang karena Sasuke-kun yang menggajakku"

'Apakah kencannya akan berjalan seperti yang ku harabkan?'

Yang paling membuatku senang bukanlah tempat yang akan kami tuju, tapi kebersamaan kami.

Saat ini juga…

Aku ingin merenda hari-hari bahagia bersama Sasuke…

To be Continue….^^

Bagaimana akhirnya? Apakah kencan pertama Hinata dan Sasuke akan berjalan dengan lancar? Tunggu kelanjutannya yeahhh…

Gomen sebenarnya mau bikin twoshoots tapi kayaknya bakal aku buat jadi three shoots dehh…

Jadi chap depan mulai ada konfliknya dan bakalan tamat dichap tiga nanti.

Thanks buat yang udah mau baca dan yang udah mau nyempatin buat review serta mau menunggu kelanjutan dari fic abal-abal saya ini. Gomen updetnya ngeret banget….^^a

Special Thanks for :

Marsh, Hinata Kazumi Hyuga, HanAra, Kensuchan, Uchihyu Yume, hinatauchiha69, himenaina, Pixie-Yank, n, Luluk Minam Cullen, Mokalikha-chan, Clara merissa, Tamu rempong. Thanks juga buat yang review tapi yang gak ada namanya.

Gomen gak bisa balas satu-satu review kalian, tapi kalau yang login aku balas kok di PM…

Ohh..yeah thanks juga buat my best friend Melody Maulidia dan Justmine Rewolf yang membantu saya menyelesaikan fanfic ini...

dan membantu menyemanggatiku untuk melanjutkan fic-fic saya...:)

Arigatou ne...^^

.

.

.

Kritik dan saran saya terimah dengan senang hati kembali…;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclmers : Naruto punya Mashasi Kisimoto selalu, saya hanya minjem Sasuke sama Hinata doank

Pairing :Sasuke x Hinata

Slight :Sasuke x Karin, Hinata x Sai, Naruto x Sakura

Warning :AU,OOC,Miss-typo,Alur cepat,Language dan EYD berantakan

With You The First Time by Ay Shi Sora-Chan

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**Chapter Kemarin**

"Hinata-chan, kenapa banyak sekali halamannya yang ditandai?"

"Eh? I-itu…soalnya aku i-ingin berkencan dengan Sasuke-kun" lirih Hinata.

"Apaaaa?" ujar Ino-chan berteriak.

"A-ano…Ino-chan, ja-jangan teriak-teriak begitu, semuanya jadi te-terganggu" Ujar Hinata yang merona Malu saat di pandangi dengan tatapan menyelidik ingin tau dari teman-teman sekelasnya karna terganggu dan heran akan teriakan Sahabatnya, Ino-chan.

"Eh...iya, gomen ne menganggu" ujar Ino-chan melihat ke teman-teman yang ada di kelasnya. Dengan sikap penuh salah tingkah, karna berteriak tidak jelas di pagi-pagi begini.

"Jadi…apa itu benar?" Tanya Ino-chan penasaran.

Hinata yang memang dari awal sudah memerah wajahnya karna malu hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan menjawab pertannyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa Sasuke yang mengajakmu?"Tanya Ino-chan dan dijawab Hinata dengan anggukan lagi.

"Uwaaahhh...akhirnya keinginanmu terwujud, Hinata-chan"

"I-iya"

"Kau harus berdandan secantik mungkin Hinata-chan, inikan kencan pertamamu. Kamu pasti senang sekali sekarang, beda dengan waktu itu"

"I-iya, selain itu, aku juga sangat senang karena Sasuke-kun yang menggajakku"

'Apakah kencannya akan berjalan seperti yang ku harabkan?'

Yang paling membuatku senang bukanlah tempat yang akan kami tuju, tapi kebersamaan kami.

Saat ini juga…

Aku ingin merenda hari-hari bahagia bersama Sasuke…

.

.

.

*WITH YOU THE FIRST TIME*

"Ma'af, Hinata"

"Eh? A-ada apa? Ka-kamu bolos ekskul basket?" ujar Hinata heran, Sasuke menemuinya di kelas, mengajaknya pergi kebelakang sekolah dan langsung berkata maaf kepadanya.

"Tidak, tim basket kami ada pertandingan basket dadakan. Sebenarnya…pertandingan ini harusnya dilaksanakan 3 bulan kedepan. Tapi karena suatu hal, pertandingannya diajukan bulan ini"

"Kata meneger tim kami, kami tidak boleh libur sampai pertandingan selesai"

Hinata terkejut akan pemberitahuan dadakan ini dari Sasuke.

"Eh? Jadi… ke-kencanya ba-bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu kapan bisa pergi. Maaf, ya"

Hinata tak percaya ini, kencan pertama yang diinginkannya selama ini tak kan pernah terjadi…

Sekilas angan-angan yang ku bayangkan nanti saat akan kencan muncul.

'Nanti pergi kemana, ya?'

'Ketaman hiburan atau bioskop?'

'Atau pergi piknik dan membawa bekal makanan?'

'Sasuke mungkin akan menyukainya.'

Bayangan akan dirinya duduk dibawah pohon dengan memakan bekal yang dibuatnya secara khusus untuk Sasuke. Duduk berdua, sambil menikmati kesejukkan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi dan bercanda ria bersama.

Semuanya hancur…

Hancur sudah rencana kencan pertama yang selalu di idam-idamkannya Hinata. Hinata sungguh merasa kecewa akan hal ini, padahal dia selalu mengharabkan kebersamaan mereka.

"Oh…apa boleh buat" ujar Hinata sendu.

"Maaf."

"Ti-tidak usah minta maaf, ini kan bukan salah Sasuke" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan segala rasa kekecewaan hatinya serta air mata yang sudah tergenang dipelupuk matanya. Melihat itu Sasuke hanya bisa diam sambil menggulangi mengucapkan maaf kepada Hinata.

"Maaf, Hinata"

"Ti-tidak usah minta maaf" ujar Hinata yang mulai menangis, Hinata menangkubkan kedua tangganya pada wajahnya, agar Sasuke tidak bisa melihat air mata yang turun dikedua pipinya.

"Hinata, aku minta maaf. Kamu marah, ya? Aku…tidak peka soal ini." Ujar Sasuke yang mulai khawatir saat mendengar isak tangis tertahan dari Hinata.

"Selama ini kamu selalu menahan diri, ya? Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tidak usah menahan diri"

"Aku ingin mendengar semuanya sekarang!" ucap Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh.

Hinata yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke pun mendongak untuk menatab Sasuke. Melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan beruraian air mata.

'Banyak yang ingin kukatakan'

'Kirimlah email walaupun kamu tidak begitu menyukainya.'

'Aku ingin pulang berdua saja. Aku ingin lebih sering mengobrol denganmu.'

'Apa kamu tidak bisa libur sehari saja, agar bisa pergi denganku?'

'Apa kamu bohong waktu kamu bilang sangat menantikan kencan kita?

Tapi…

'Kalau aku mengatakannya, apa kamu akan membenciku?'

'Mengapa hubungan kita tidak berjalan lancar.' Walaupun aku berfikir seperti itu, aku takut mengucapkannya.

Padahal…

Aku hanya ingin bicara dan tertawa bersama Sasuke.

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis dihadapan seorang pria, apalagi pria itu adalah pacarku yang pertama.

"Maaf" ucap Sasuke yang tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa melihatku menangis dihadapannya.

Aku iri kepada teman-temanku yang punya pacar.

Kukira…

Asal perasaan kami sama, kami akan menjalani hari-hari yang indah. Seperti yang selalu kuingin-inginkan. Tapi kenyataanya berbeda. Ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan ketimbang cinta yang tak terbalas.

.

.

*WITH YOU THE FIRS TIME*

"Ohayou, Hinata."

DHEG

"Soal kemarin, aku…" belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya Hinata sudah berbalik memunggunginya dan pergi begitu saja. Tak menghiraukan sapaan dari Sasuke. Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke yang termangu ditempatnya, terdiam mematung melihat kepergiannya. Sasuke terdiam…

.

Di kelas Hinata hanya diam saja, menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong kearah papan tulis. Walaupun pandangan Hinata melihat papan tulis, dia sama sekali Tak menghiraukan penjelasan Kakashi-sensai yang menuliskan atau mencoret-coret rumus-rumus kimia didepan sana.

Hal itu menimbulkan tanda tanya diwajah sahabatnya, Ino. Yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Padahal baru kemarin Hinata dengan malu-malu mengatakan bahwa dia akan kencan dengan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Harusnya pagi ini dia bahagia bukan? Sama dengan perasaannya kemarin.

Tapi entah mengapa, wajah sahabatnya ini malah menunjukkan ekspresi sebaliknya. Tak ada semburat merah lagi atau bahkan senyum manis yang ditampilkannya saat dia kembali masuk kedalam kelas. Hanya ada wajah murung dan sedih yang terpancar dari raut mukanya.

'Ada apa dengan Hinata-chan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, dia kelihatan kecewa.'

Pelajaran Kakashi-sensai telah usai dan Hinata masih saja terlihat murung. Ino pun menyenggol tangan Hinata agar dia melihat kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Ino-chan?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Hinata. Ada apa denganmu? Tak biasanya kau tak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino-chan"

"Jangan bohong, aku bisa melihat kau sedang tak baik-baik saja"

"Aku tak bohong, Ino-chan. Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Hinata menyakinkan sahabatnya, Ino sambil tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan.

"Baiklah, bila kau tak mau cerita saat ini. Tapi jangan pasang wajah muram begitu dong…Hinata-chan"

"Kau terlihat tidak cantik lagi kalau begitu" ujar Ino menghibur.

Hinata tersenyum tulus mendengar penuturan Ino. "Kau bisa saja, Ino-chan"

"Ahahaha… akhirnya kau tersenyum lagi. Kau terlihat sangat cantik bila tersenyum seperti itu, jangan murung lagi, ok?"

Hinata mengganguk mengiyakan sebagai jawabanya.

"Begitu dong… itu baru namanya sahabatku" ujar Ino sambil merangkul Hinata.

"Nanti jam istirahat temenin aku makan dikantin, ya? Aku gak bawa bekal nih…"

"Iya, Ino-chan pasti tadi bangunnya telat lagi kan?"

"Ehehehe…iya, tadi aku bangunya kesiangan. Sampai lupa tak membawa bekal"

"Tapi aku gak telat loh… berangkat kesekolahnya"

"Emm…benarkah?"

"Iya, aku datangnya pas detik-detik terakhir dan langsung nyerobot masuk saat gerbang mau ditutup. Telat satu detik aja mungkin aku gak boleh masuk" ujar Ino curhat.

"Ino-chan, mulai sekarang jangan terlalu malam tidurnya" ujar Hinata menasehati.

"Siap bosss…" ucap Ino sambil memberi hormat ala tentara.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Ino yang ceria seperti ini. Seakan-akan tak pernah ada beban yang menghampirinya.

.

Jam istirahat pun datang dengan cepatnya. Tak terasa jam pelajaran kedua telah usai. Hinata dan Ino membereskan semua alat tulis serta buku-bukunya kedalam sorokan meja.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kekantin"

"Iya"

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kelas menuju kantin sekolah, suasana dikantin sungguh ramai, karna memang ini jamnya semua murid untuk beristirahat sejenak, melepas stress dan mengisi perut.

"Hinata-chan mau pesan apa? biar sekalian sama aku."

"Tidak usah Ino-chan, aku membawa bekal dari rumah"

"Emm…kalau begitu aku pesankan jus saja buat mu, ya?" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ino pun pergi memesan makanan, Hinata lalu mengambil tempat duduk dimeja kantin yang kosong. Menunggu sahabatnya, Ino datang. Hinata meletakkan bekal yang dibawahnya diatas meja. Tak sengaja matanya saling bertemu pandang dengan mata Sasuke yang duduk dimeja kantin tepat didepanya, hanya terpisah dua meja kalau dihitung dari meja Hinata. Posisi duduk Sasuke yang menghadap kearah Hinata pun membuatnya dapat dengan mudah melihat Sasuke dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, saat Sasuke menatabnya dari mejanya. Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah, dan semua itu tak luput dari pandangan sahabat baiknya, Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya sambil memakan ramen kesukaannya.

"Ada apa, Teme? Kau punya masalah dengan Hinata-chan, ya?" Sasuke langsung mendelik tidak suka saat sahabatnya yang selalu dipanggilnya dobe ini memanggil Hinata dengan sufik "Chan". Padahal dia saja masih tak berani memanggil Hinata seperti itu.

"Oi…Teme, kenapa kau menatabku seperti itu, aku kan cuma tanya?" ujar Naruto polos.

"Tch, jangan pernah memanggil Hinata seperti itu lagi"

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa yang salah?"

"Sudah diam, kalau kau memanggilnya seperti itu lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan memukulmu"

"Dasar, teme menyebalkan. Kau terlalu over protective pada pacarmu" ujar Naruto merucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn"

"Teme, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau ada masalah dengan Hinata-Cha…? Eh? Maksudku dengan Hinata?"

"Hn"

"Masalah apa?"

"Hn"

"Temeee…"

"Urusai, dobe."

"haahh…terserah kau sajalah" ucap Naruto menyerah dan kembali menikmati ramen ketiganya lagi.

Sasuke melihat kembali kearah Hinata yang ada disana, yang tetap setia menundukkan wajahnya. Dan tak lama Ino datang menghampiri Hinata Sambil menyerahkan sekotak kaleng jus pada Hinata.

"Ini jus mu, Hinata-chan" ucap Ino sambil duduk dihadapan Hinata serta menjulurkan sekotak kaleng jus.

"Arigatou, Ino-chan" ujar Hinata berterimah kasih.

"Hinata-chan, bukankah itu Sasuke-kun dan Naruto? Kau tak mau menemui Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak, Ino-chan"

"Kenapa? Kau punya masalah dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata tak menjawab, dia diam saja dan menundukkan wajahnya kembali. Hal itu dianggap Ino sebagai jawaban iya.

"Ya sudah, jika kau masih belum mau cerita, aku akan selalu jadi pendengar yang baik bila nanti kau sudah siap untuk mencerita masalahmu denganku" ujar Ino bijak

"Ayo, makan"

"Itadakimasu" ujar mereka berdua.

Akhirnya mereka makan dengan tenang. Mereka semua tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka. Memperhatikan bagaimana Sasuke menatab Hinata dengan pandangan sendu, juga memperhatikan perbincangan antara Sasuke dengan Naruto tadi.

'Tch, jadi si Hyuga itu pilihanmu, Sasuke-kun. Buruk sekali' ujar seseorang itu.

To be Continue…

Hay…saya kembali lagi. Gomen seharusnya ini chap terakhir, tapi karna saat saya baca ulang fic ini, ternyata eh? terrnyata. Ceritanya terlalu datar, benar kata reader yang mengatakan cerita ini terlalu datar. Gomen saya gak tau namanya, karna di review tidak dicantumkan nama. makanya ceritanya aku kembangin lagi jadi seperti ini, Maaf bila ceritanya agak pasaran…

Sekali lagi ma'af dan terimah kasih…^^

Spesial Thanks for:

** , Rei Atsuko, dewijombloslalu99, Luluk Minam Cullen, miura, Rini Andriani Uchiga, kensuchan, irnapriatnha, Uchiha Itaara.**

Gomen gak bisa balas satu-satu review kalian, tapi kalau yang login aku balas kok di PM…

Arigatou ne...^^

.

.

.

Kritik dan saran saya terimah dengan senang hati kembali…;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclmers : Naruto punya Mashasi Kisimoto selalu, saya hanya minjem Sasuke sama Hinata doank

Pairing :Sasuke x Hinata

Slight :Sasuke x Karin, Hinata x Sai, Naruto x Sakura

Warning :AU,OOC,Miss-typo,Alur cepat,Language dan EYD berantakan

With You The First Time by Ay Shi Sora-Chan

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**PREVERIOUS CHAPTER**

"Hinata-chan, bukankah itu Sasuke-kun dan Naruto? Kau tak mau menemui Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak, Ino-chan"

"Kenapa? Kau punya masalah dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata tak menjawab, dia diam saja dan menundukkan wajahnya kembali. Hal itu dianggap Ino sebagai jawaban iya.

"Ya sudah, jika kau masih belum mau cerita, aku akan selalu jadi pendengar yang baik bila nanti kau sudah siap untuk mencerita masalahmu denganku" ujar Ino bijak

"Ayo, makan"

"Itadakimasu" ujar mereka berdua.

Akhirnya mereka makan dengan tenang. Mereka semua tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka. Memperhatikan bagaimana Sasuke menatab Hinata dengan pandangan sendu, juga memperhatikan perbincangan antara Sasuke dengan Naruto tadi.

'Tch, jadi si Hyuuga itu pilihanmu, Sasuke-kun. Buruk sekali' ujar seseorang itu.

.

.

.

*WITH YOU THE FIRST TIME*

.

.

.

Hari ini dilewati Hinata dengan wajah murung serta menyedihkan, tak banyak yang dia lakukan. Tak terasa jam pulang bagi siswa-siswi Konoha High School sudah berlalu dengan cepat. Bel tanda pulang pun sudah berbunyi sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi tetap saja Hinata tak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk didalam kelas. Dia melamun memandang keluar jendela, memikirkan kenapa kisah pertama cintanya tak berjalan sesuai harapan dan keinginannya.

Hinata hanya dapat menghelah nafas panjang, mungkin dia terlalu berharab. Harusnya dia tak terlalu terobsesi dengan keinginan-keinginannya. Harusnya dia lebih pengertian dengan Sasuke, dia kan ketua klub basket sekolah, wajar bila dia harus latihan dengan timnya untuk pertandingan antar sekolah bulan ini.

'Ini bukan salah Sasuke.'

"Tak seharusnya aku terlalu terlarut-larut dalam kekecewaan, harusnya aku mengerti dengan keadaan Sasuke" gumam Hinata, walau tak dipungkiri bahwa masih ada setitik kekecewaan dalam hati Hinata karna kencan pertamanya tak akan pernah terjadi diwaktu dekat ini.

"Aku harus meminta ma'af pada Sasuke karena seharian ini aku tak menghiraukannya. Tapi…"

"Apa Sasuke mau memaafkan ku yang terlalu egois ini?" ujar Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kalut.

Akhirnya Hinata hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya murung. 'Ini semua salahku…'

'Tak seharusnya aku memaksakan keinginanku… tapi aku juga takut mengatakannya...'

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bingung…'

'Apa aku meminta pendapat dari Ino-chan saja besok? Mungkin dia akan memberikan solusi yang terbaik' ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata pun memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari duduknya dan segera pulang kerumah. Langkahnya yang lunglai membawanya keluar dari sekolah KHS, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam perjalanannya pulang. Dia mempercayakan saja hubungannya dengan Sasuke kepada Ino besok. Dia tak tau harus menyikapi masalah yang muncul dalam hubungan ini seperti apa? Karena semua ini terasa asing bagi Hinata yang notabenya baru merasakan cinta pertama dan berpacaran dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, semula yang Hinata menunduk dalam saja, mulai mengegadakan wajahnya menghadap sekitar jalan. Saat menunduk tadi Hinata dapat mendengar Sayup-sayup sebuah suara atau lebih tepatnya suara seorang wanita yang menyebutkan nama kekasihnya, Sasuke. Hinata jadi merasa penasaran dengan suara itu dan tampa dikomando kepalanya langsung menengok kesamping, keasal suara tadi.

Dilihatnya disebrang jalan, Sasuke yang berstatus kekasihnya itu berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang bergelayut manja memegang lengannya, serta gadis itu tampak berbicara panjang lebar dan tak pernah ditanggapi oleh Sasuke, bahkan melirik gadis itu pun rasanya tidak. Sasuke terlihat biasa saja dengan perlakuan gadis itu. Lebih tepatnya terlihat bosan.

Walau bagaimana pun dilihat dari sudut pandang Hinata yang melihat gadis itu bergelayut dengan manja kepada Sasuke, pacarnya. Tentu saja akan ada beberapa fikiran negative yang bermunculan dan hinggap dikepala Hinata. Bukannya Hinata mau negative thinking terhadap Sasuke, tapi melihat semua ini…

Kekasihnya berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis yang terkesan menggoda itu…

Dan membuatnya pulang sendirian seperti ini?

Pastilah ada pemikiran-pemikiran seperti…

'Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa dia terlihat dekat dengan Sasuke?'

'Kenapa Sasuke diam saja?'

'Dan kenapa Sasuke harus pulang dengan gadis itu? Bukannya pulang bersamaku?

'Apa Sasuke selingkuh?'

Entah mengapa hati Hinata terasa sesak melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. "Apa Sasuke sudah melupakanku? Secepat itukah…?" lirih Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya yang sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya ingin keluar, Hinata seketika berlari meninggalkan sosok Sasuke dan gadis beramput pirang itu disebrang jalan.

Tak disangkah gadis berambut pirang itu melihat semuanya, senyum sedih yang terlukis dibibir sang gadis Hyuuga membuatnya tersenyum puas.

'Rasakan kau Hyuuga, mulai sekarang aku akan membuat hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun hancur. Menjauhlah… pergilah sejauh mungkin'

'Sasuke hanyalah milikku… selamanya hanya milikku seorang'

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran saat melihat gadis disebelahnya berhenti seketika lalu memandang disebrang jalan dengan senyuman yang tak dapat dia mengerti.

"Tidak, tidak ada" jawabnya

"Ayo, kita pulang Sasuke-kun" ujar gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi yang sempat berhenti.

"Hn"

.

.

*WITH YOU THE FIRST TIME*

.

.

Pagi ini langit tampak biru bagai lautan yang terpampang indah, tak ada awan yang mengiringi. Hanya ada langit biru dengan matahari yang bersinar cerah walau suasana masih sepi, karna memang ini masih pagi buta. Tak ada siapapun di sepanjang jalan. Belum ada masyarakat Konoha yang berlalu lalang seperti biasanya, menjalankan serangkaian rutinitas dipagi hari.

Hinata berjalan dengan pelan disepanjang jalan yang ia lalui, hanya ada pandangan menerawang kedepan. Tampak dari wajahnya pagi ini, Hinata terkesan murung dan tak bertenaga. Beda sekali dengan suasana pagi yang cerah ini.

Berjalan dengan pelan Hinata mulai memasuki daerah kawasan KHS, aku terus saja berjalan melewati lorong-lorong koridor yang lumayan cukup panjang agar sampai diujung lorong tempat lokerku berada, sengaja aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah berharab bawah Sasuke menungguhku disekitar ruangan tempat lokerku berada.

Tapi apa yang kudapat. Tak ada orang disana, hanya ada loker-loker yang berjejer rapi. Tak ada sapaan selamat pagi seperti biasanya, walau terkesan datar. Tak ada orang yang menungguhku disana dengan tatapan intens yang mengarah kepadaku. Tak ada orang yang memperhatikanku. Dan yang terpenting tidak ada sosok pemuda yang kucintai biasanya membantuku mengambilkan uwabaki dengan tampang datarnya. Aku tersenyum pedih memendam kekecewaan.

'Sasuke-kun sudah melupakanku…'

Dengan perasaan sesak didada, Hinata membuka lokernya dan berusaha mengambil uwabakinya dengan sedikit berjinjit . hatinya perih tak terkira mengingat tentang kekasihnya, Sasuke. Aku berusaha menggapai uwabakiku didalam loker tapi tinggi badanku yang tak sebanding dengan letak lokerku yang berada paling atas membuatku kesusahan mengambilnya.

SETTT

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan ada orang di balik punggungnya dan menggambilkan uwabakinya, aroma maskulin musk tubuh ini, aroma yang pernah tercium pada indra penciumannya saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Tak akan mungkin aku lupakan…

'Aroma tubuh Sasuke-kun…'

Aku langsung menengokkan kepalaku berharab bahwa aroma maskulin ini berasal dari Sasuke dan ternyata memang benar. Dibelakangku ada sosok pemuda yang kucintai mengambilkan uwabakiku.

"Ohayou" ujarnya datar seraya menatapku.

Hinata yang kaget akan kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya hanya dapat menatap Sasuke lama dengan lidah kelu. "O-ohayou…"

Mendengar Hinata yang menjawab sapaan-nya membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang. Hal itu membuat Hinata yang berada dalam pelukkan Sasuke menjadi memerah mukanya melihat senyum manis yang tersungging dibibir Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya itu.

"Ini... uwabakimu" ujar Sasuke menyerahkan uwabaki Hinata.

"A-arigatou, Sa-sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata berterimah kasih sambil mengambil uwabaki yang dijulurkan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Hn, Hinata aku…" ucapan Sasuke harus terpotong karna ada suara lain yang mengintrupsi perbincangan antar kekasih itu.

"Sasuke-kun. Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari tadi tau… bukanya kau ada latihan pagi dengan timmu? Seharusnya sekarang kau berada dilapangan, semuanya sudah menunggumu" ujar gadis berambut pirang dan bermata violet terang itu tampa memberikan jeda pada setiap kata yang dikeluarkannya.

'Gadis itu…'

"Hn"

"Cepat, Sasuke… managermu, Karin sudah mulai marah-marah dengan keabsenmu" ujar gadis itu lagi dan mulai menarik lengan Sasuke menjauhi Hinata.

"Lepaskan" ujar Sasuke datar sambil menyentakkan tangan gadis berambut pirang itu, lalu melangkah mendekati Hinata dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Hinata dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

"Temui aku saat istirahat nanti" bisik Sasuke ditelingahku dan dengan cepat dia mengecup pipi kananku, lalu berlalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku yang berdiri tak beranjak dari ditempatku semula dengan muka merah merona. Dapat kulihat walau samar, wajah Sasuke juga merona, Sepertinya Sasuke berusaha menutupinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ayo pergi, Shion"

"Tch…" gadis yang dipanggil Shion itu hanya dapat mendecih dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, Hinata yang masih berada diruang tempat loker-loker sepatu berada, hanya dapat mengerjabkan matanya sambil memeggangi pipi kanannya

"A-a-ahh…"

Tampa sadar bibir Hinata mulai merekahkan senyuman-nya yang sempat menghilang kemarin.

.

.

*WITH YOU THE FIRST TIME*

.

.

Jam pelajaran kedua telah usai, sekarang waktunya untuk semua murid KHS untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum jam pelajaran ketiga dimulai. Sebagian besar mereka menuju kantin sekolah untuk mengisih perut-perut lapar mereka yang mungkin sudah berbunyi minta di isi.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita kekantin bersama" ajak sahabatnya, Ino.

"Emm… go-gomen ne Ino-chan. A-aku ada janji dengan Sa-sasuke-kun"

"Ahh… baiklah, semoga sukses" ujar Ino menyemangati sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah bermaksud menggoda.

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Bye-bye" pamit Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya lebay.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah sahabatnya itu. Hinatapun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menemui Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku harus menemui Sasuke-kun dimana?" Tanya Hinata entah pada siapa.

"Sasuke-kun tak bilang mau bertemu dimana. Mungkin aku menemuinya saja dikelasnya."

Akhirnya Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Sasuke yang berada dilantai tiga. Hinata menaiki tangga dan mulai mencari keberadaan Sasuke di kelas XI-3. Hinata berhenti tepat disamping pintu kelas XI-3, Hinata ragu apa dia harus masuk atau tidak? Dia bingung, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke disekitarnya. Saat Hinata nekat masuk kelas dengan tujuan menemui Sasuke, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyapanya sambil memeggang pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hey, kau gadis tadi pagikan?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang itu A.K.A Shion.

Hinata menenggokkan kepalanya melihat orang yang menyapanya. "Ehh? I-iya"

"Kau mau menemui Sasuke-kun, ya?" Tanya Shion lagi. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan.

"Ahh…Sasuke-kun baru saja pergi, katanya dia mau keatap sekolah. Kau kesana saja"

"I-iya. A-arigatou, senpai"

"Emm..sama-sama" ujar Shion ramah.

"Pe-permisi, senpai"

"Iya"

'Pergilah sana Hyuuga, sampai kapanpun Sasuke tak akan menemuimu.'

Shion menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menyeringai melihat Hinata pergi. 'Dasar Hyuuga bodoh. Gampang sekali ditipu…hahaha'

.

.

To be Countinue…^^

Arigatou udah mau menunggu, ma'af updetnya lama…hehehe

Gimana ceritanya? Masih datarkah? Kalau iya saya butuh saran dari kalian untuk mengubahnya.

Arigatou udah nyempetin review, follow, ngefav dan membaca fic ini…

Spesial Thanks for:

** :** bukan Sakura atau Karin kokk…tapi Shion #lihatkeatas

**Renita-neechan : **iya, ini udah lanjut ne renita-san, penjelasannya mungkin masih di chap depan.

**Rei Atsuko :** hahaha…ini udah lanjut ne Rei-san, bukan Karin kok pihak ketiganya. Arigatou udah mau RnR

**Luluk Minam Cullen : **iya, ini dah mulai muncul konfliknya ne Luluk-san, tapi bukan Karin pihak ketiganya.

**Rini Andriani Uchiga : **iya, ini udah lanjut. Arigatou udh mau RnR

**Hyou Hyouichiffer **: arigatou udah ngingetin...maaf masih ada typonya ea…^^

**Uchiha Itaara :** gomen...disini pihak ketiganya bukan Sakura...:(

**Kensuchan : **ahaha...iya, ini udah lanjut... arigatou

** : **arigatou...ini udah lanjut...:)

**N : **salam kenal juga, arigatou udah nyempetin buat RnR

Arigatou ne...^^

.

.

.

Kritik dan saran saya terimah dengan senang hati kembali…


End file.
